En el parque
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: "Ya te había dicho que no todos pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez cuando alcanzan cierta edad". "Si al fin y al cabo tú eres más viejo que yo".


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Dobló el periódico a la mitad para leer más cómodamente las noticias referidas a la política internacional.

—Es tu turno, Arthur.

Oyó cuando le llamaban del lado opuesto de la mesa y, tras un carraspeo, se inclinó sobre el tablero, inspeccionando las piezas.

— ¿Qué movimiento has hecho? —preguntó con absoluta concentración.

—No te lo diré, deberías estar prestando atención al juego. Ya te había dicho que no todos pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez cuando alcanzan cierta edad.

—Si al fin y al cabo tú eres más viejo que yo —exclamó, levantando la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en Francis.

— ¡Ésta fue la que moví, ésta! —señaló con su dedo índice una de las piezas.

—Bien… —tras meditarlo realizó su movimiento, dirigió su mirada al otro nuevamente y notó cómo completaba el crucigrama que descansaba a un lado del tablero.

Levantó la vista del papel y movió una pieza sin pensárselo demasiado. Su contrincante soltó un bufido y dejó el periódico sobre su regazo, decidido a concentrarse absolutamente en el juego.

—Mi turno —acto seguido cambió una pieza de casillero y retiró una de las contrarias del tablero.

—Es un bonito día, ¿no crees? —echó un vistazo al cielo y luego al césped del parque que les rodeaba.

—Oh, no. No harás eso —espetó tras fruncir el ceño.

—Realmente es bonito, deberíamos salir más seguido, al menos para tomar un poco de aire de tanto en tanto.

—No lo hagas, siquiera lo intentes.

— ¿Intentar qué? —preguntó con inocencia, desentendiéndose del asunto.

—Como si no lo supieras. Buscas distraerme para que me olvide del juego.

—Además —pronunció, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras—, podemos ver a las damas que se ejercitan por esta zona —continuó mientras saludaba a un par de muchachas castañas que trotaban por la acera.

— ¡Bah! —se quejó—. Bien podrían ser tus nietas —terminó por agregar.

—Nuestras. Si yo tuviera nietas sería contigo solamente.

—Eso sería imposible. Ya no sabes lo que dices.

—Deberíamos pensar en el almuerzo, mi estómago no deja de pedírmelo.

—De acuerdo, volvamos a casa y te preparo algo.

Comenzó a juntar las piezas para guardarlas en la caja que a su vez hacía de tablero.

—Sabes que yo podría intentar cocinar, no deberías molestarte —lo intentó persuadir.

—Claro que no, el médico dijo que no volvieras a esforzarte de esa manera.

—Fue solo un accidente, cosa de una vez. No es como si jamás lo hubiera intentado.

—Yo me encargaré —sentenció firmemente—. Claro que si no te gusta mi cocina siempre existe la posibilidad de pedir comida por teléfono —razonó en tono más suave.

—O bien podemos salir a comer afuera, ya no recuerdo la última vez que me llevaste a un restaurante.

—Tú ni siquiera recuerdas el desayuno.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, después de todo has sido tú quien lo preparó.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que tu cocina es algo que se graba en la memoria con facilidad, Arthur.

— ¡Bah!

—Vayamos a comer afuera —insistió.

—Podría llevarte a ese lugar que tanto te gustaba —dijo pensativo.

—Recuérdame cuál, hay muchos sitios que visitamos.

—Ése que siempre nombrabas, en el que servían postres exquisitos.

— ¿El que estaba ubicado en una esquina y casi todo estaba hecho de madera?

— ¡Ése! No sé cuál era su nombre, pero recuerdo el camino.

—Allí iremos entonces —afirmó mientras tomaba la caja de ajedrez, su crucigrama con la pluma que lo acompañaba y el periódico que Arthur le extendió.

—Sabía que ese lugar aún te seguía gustando —se puso de pie, estirando sus extremidades cuidadosamente, y caminó hacia Francis hasta colocarse detrás de él. Tomó la silla de ruedas y comenzó a empujarla, impidiendo que el otro la intentase mover por sí mismo.

—Es bueno tomar aire de tanto en tanto —volvió a decir Francis.

—Podría estar en mi sofá bebiendo una buena taza de té. Aunque… sí, es reconfortante realizar salidas como ésta.

Se detuvieron frente al río para contemplarlo en toda su armonía.

—Hay que comprar azúcar para casa, ya casi no queda.

—Pasaremos por el mercado a la vuelta del almuerzo —contestó.

—De acuerdo, espero no lo olvides. Te amo, Arthur —pronunció al descansar la cabeza en la parte posterior de la silla.

—Sí, yo también te amo, Francis —respondió mientras le buscaba la mano y la aferrarla a la suya—. Ahora deberíamos apresurarnos a conseguir una mesa, no eres el único hambriento.

—Nunca fue un lugar abarrotado de gente, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

—Ya lo sé, pero yo quiero conseguir un lugar cerca de la zona que frecuentábamos.

— ¡Recuerdas nuestra mesa! —exclamó con sorpresa.

— ¡Bah! No sé por qué te sorprende tanto.


End file.
